up_above_the_skyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ace Martinez
Spoiler's Ahead!!! "My dad left when I was a kid. My mom was a nurse. A good one too! Until she caught the red from one of her patients... I was like 15. After that, my life has been full of adventures!" - Ace to Sky and Luke in "Pilot". About Ace Martinez is a main character of Above the Sky. He is the son of Elena Martinez and an unknown man; the best friend of Lucas Hawthorne; and the brother figure of Charlotte Walker and Daniel Hinsdale. Ace was an orphan who lost his mom to the red disease a little while before the series began. He snuck on a cargo spaceship to a space-bar and he got stranded. that's how he met Daniel who picked him up, and Charlie who Daniel was also helping. He joins their quest to stop the evil queen and save Charlie's brother but he likes to call it an adventure. While he knew that eventually, they'd have to separate, he keeps putting it off as much as he can, just going with them wherever they need to go. Now, with the looming war against Clara Brentwood on Aestrodin coming close, Ace must think what this actually means for him and he needs to face the fact that his adventure may have to end soon. Ace is a member of the Martinez family. Early Life Ace was born on December 25th, 2500 to Elena Martinez and an unknown man who left when he was a kid. His full name was Alfonso Carlos Emilio Martinez, making Ace his nickname. These names were all given to him because they were his ancestors names, Alfonso being his ancestor who fought in the Third War. After his mom died, he became a street orphan. Not being very smart made it difficult to adapt to surviving on the streets but he managed. He would sometimes steal but he'd feel bad so he'd make deals to work a bit in order to earn the food. After a while, he discovered that he didn't need to be tied down to the same old boring village and he could finally lead his dreams of exploring the world. When he was 16, he realized the world wasn't enough, due to it being mostly destroyed and the newly discovered universe and life in space made it so he could explore that too. He managed to sneak on a delivery spaceship that brought him to a space-bar. He was then stranded there until he met Daniel, who agreed to let him come along for the ride as long as he stopped being annoying. He continued to be annoying but Daniel got used to the kid. Throughout the series Season One In "Pilot", Ace is first mentioned by Charlie to Daniel about a situation where he put his clothes out the airlock, thinking it was a laundry shoot. He appears a short while later, playing with the controls while Charlie ties to stop him. After he notices the awkwardness between Charlie and Daniel, he goes to talk to Charlie about it. Charlie is packing her bags in her room and Ace seems upset that their adventure is over and they talk about why she's upset. She tells him that Daniel tried to kiss her and Ace realizes he's the third wheel and he's completely in the friend-zone with Charlie. They mention old comic books Ace lent to Charlie and Charlie says there's no use in any of them becoming any closer because soon, they'll never see each other again. Ace hopes that's not true and Charlie agrees. Ace says if she needs help on her quest, she can always come to him. When they drop Charlie off, Ace thinks he's never going to see her again but soon later, Daniel saves her and picks her back up. Ace comes out of the shadows and scares Sky and Luke after they join the crew, telling them not to keep Charlie waiting because she still might kill them. He does it once again when Daniel asks him to separate Sky and Luke from the handcuffs. Ace mentions to Sky and Luke that he loves adventures and he casually mentions hos his dad left when he was young and his mom died. In "Space Bar", he joins the rest of the crew at the bar. He helps pitch ideas of how to get fuel then helps convince Charlie to sing. When they're back on the ship, he teases Charlie and Daniel about them being alone for a while. In "Chargoth Nation", Ace and Luke chase each other around the open fields of the new planet they've never been to. Ace is the first to notice running water and find the lake. He wants to go in but Daniel warns him against it. Personality "Sue me if I judge a person by their personality, not their race. This is the 26th century, not the 19th." Ace is a very sweet person who doesn't care about reputations or what is said about a person. He always gets to know a person himself before judging them, and even then, he hardly judges. He is the only non-criminal on Serenity 8 and he doesn't mind. He's on the trip for the adventure and he doesn't mind helping them fight a war along the way. While Sky or Luke try to talk bad about Aestros, Ace defends them, like in the situation with Theo. He decides that he likes Theo's personality so he won't hate him because of his race. He's always there for Charlie, being the one she can really talk to after months on Serenity 8 together. While he is very kind-hearted, he can also be quite a nuisance ans trouble-maker. The rest of the crew often refers to him as annoying and speak about times where his actions weren't so intelligent, like shoving his laundry out of an airlock, thinking it was a laundry shoot. He also annoys the other crew members with his continuous talking and pestering and him often playing with the ship controls. He almost goes into the water with the Bespaliak monster, and then he almost drowns, and then he gets poisoned when he's fooling around with a spike from the Vulfut bird. Physical Appearance Ace is a handsome, lean, 5'10, young man with olive skin, dark brown eyes, and curly dark brown, almost black, hair. He typically dresses very casually, really anything he can find around the ship, including denim or flannel shirts, jeans or sweats, sometimes wearing jackets or hoodies but mostly just t-shirts. He has dimples and a scar on his chin which hasn't been mentioned yet but is likely a result of his adventurous and trouble-making attitude. Abilities Ace has the abilities of a regular human but he is very good at avoiding dying in very deadly situations, like drowning or being poisoned, despite this being a human trait. He is also learning to fight from the rebels so he can participate in the war. Relationships Charlotte Walker "Well I for one hope that we don't never see each other again." "You think I care where you're from? It doesn't change who you are and who that is is my family." Ace thinks of Charlie as his sister, as he never had one and doesn't have an family left. He protects her and looks out for her like they're family and she does the same. He acknowledges the fact that he's in the friend-zone and he doesn't mind as much as some other crew members. When he almost drowns, she gives him mouth to mouth and saves him. Then she wraps his finger up with he cuts it, and later heads out into dangerous territories in order to find a cure and find a way off of the planet to save him. She also takes her own blood to inject into Ace to save him from the poison. Lucas Hawthorne "I'm glad you're alive, buddy." Ace has never had many friends growing up and when he meets Luke, they really connect, both being troublemakers. On Chargothia, the two chase each other through the fields and fool around. When Ace almost drowns, Luke helps save him. Then when Ace is poisoned, Luke goes with Charlie to find a cure, almost dying and risking his life. When Luke is about to put himself in danger, Charlie tells him to be careful for Ace's sake because he doesn't warm up to people easily and Luke is pretty much his best friend. Other relationships Ace and Kat (Allies/Crush on his side) Ace and Daniel (brother-like relationship) Ace and Sky (Allies/friends) Ace and Jeremy (Allies/friends) Ace and Clara (Enemies) Name Anglo-Saxon Meaning: The name Ace is an Anglo-Saxon baby name. In Anglo-Saxon the meaning of the name Ace is: Unity. American Meaning: The name Ace is an American baby name. In American the meaning of the name Ace is:Unity. English Meaning: The name Ace is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Ace is:Unity; a nickname given to one who excels; also an English surname meaning noble. Latin Meaning: The name Ace is a Latin baby name. In Latin the meaning of the name Ace is: First in luck. Trivia Behind the scenes Appearances "Pilot" "Space Bar" "Chargoth Nation" "Rebellion" Quotes "When did I become the sidekick who the girl confides in?" - Ace to Charlie in "Pilot" "What did you do? Judo flip him? Please tell me you did and please tell me it's on the security cameras." - Ace to Charlie in "Pilot" "That's a you problem." - Ace to Daniel in "Space Bar" "Like you've ever seen a bird on earth! What is it? The 21t century?" - Ace to Luke in "Chargoth Nation" "At least buy me dinner first!" - Ace to Charlie in "Chargoth Nation" "I wouldn't trust a ship full of humans who are plotting to kill him behind his back." - Ace to Sky in "Rebellion" "You think I care where you're from? It doesn't change who you are and who that is is my family. If I could get close enough to Kat without her threatening to peel my skin off my body, I'd totally get the keys and break you out of here." - Ace to Charlie in "Rebellion" - Gallery Category:Characters